Solid-state storage drives allow for very fast read-write times to a solid-state storage media. Processing speeds on a controller in the solid-state drive can therefore have a noticeable impact on read-write throughput. Solid-state drives must also maintain data coherency within a solid-state storage system. If the solid-state storage system loses power suddenly, it must be able to recover to a usable state and be able to maintain, for example, which portions of memory are safe to write to and which are currently being written by write processes.